


B****

by RoseyBorealis



Category: Just a Poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBorealis/pseuds/RoseyBorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls talking</p>
            </blockquote>





	B****

So you hate men?  
  
Fine  
  
But give a decent answer to why to dislike the other gender?  
  
"They always think their better than us women."  
  
Not all XY's are disrespectful assholes you  
**  
**Generalizing Bitch  
  
"Well, in games, they gave women boobs and butts."  
  
True but men are portrayed as big, bulky, cancer-looking bodybuilders   
  
which bothers me  
  
"But men gave women in games boobs and butts on purpose!"  
  
So you saying that women are excluded from  
  
joining these industries you  
  
**One-sided Bitch  
**   
   
Oh, how sad that centuries of protesting  
  
Went down to the drain  
  
Susan Anthony will be disappointed in today's   
  
day in life where the true cause lost it meaning   
  
I wonder what will happen if this continues on  
  
with more dense heads coming around in town   
  
  
"Women can't grow boobs and butts like filling up water balloons!"   
  
Oh wow, hit the target like it was special!  
  
Cherry on top!  
  
Like men can grow muscles with a snap of a finger!  
  
What do you think? As if people can change their appearance like magic you  
  
**Unrealistic Bitch**  
  
"Stop siding with those rapist!"  
  
Rapist you say?  
  
What if I tell you that men can be victims too?  
  
"Then that means the man wants it."  
  
Excuse me?  
  
You **Sexist Bitch**!  
  
Are you even listening any once of fact that I am saying?  
  
Why are you acting brain-dead?  
  
Does a cow eat your frontal lobe or something?  
  
Do you really see someone's son, losing the last piece of dignity and  
  
say that's okay?  
  
I'll grab my backs and leave this library, away from you.   
  
**Disrespectful brat!**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :)


End file.
